The invention relates to a delay-locked loop (DLL), and more particularly, to a second order DLL utilized for clock and data recovery.
When recovering data transmitted via an input data signal, a phase locking circuit is required to track the input data signal. If the input data signal is under a fixed clock with only minor frequency variation caused by noise, either a phase-locked loop (PLL) or a delay-locked loop (DLL) can be utilized as the above-mentioned phase locking circuit since both the PLL and the DLL are capable of tracking such a phase variation of the input data signal. On the other hand, if the input data signal is a spread-spectrum signal, such as a Serial ATA (SATA) signal, a PLL is utilized since a conventional DLL is unable to track a spread-spectrum signal.
However, a PLL suffers from several shortcomings despite its ability to track a variety of signals. Firstly, a PLL occupies a large chip area in an integrated circuit (IC), resulting in a high cost compared to a DLL. Secondly, a PLL includes a voltage controlled oscillator (VCO) for generating a clock signal locked to an input signal of the PLL. The VCO inherently accumulates jitters, causing the noise immunity of the PLL to be poorer than that of a DLL.